Melting The Shadow Kings Heart
by Sellerlo
Summary: She was so happy, even though I was like the devil towards her, she kept smiling at me like I was some god... but Why? I hated her. I wanted to scream at her to leave, to go back to Australia. No. I wanted to kiss her. To say I loved her, forever.KyoyaXOC
1. How Can You See Through Me!

Disclaimer: I only own Luna.

Chapter 1

How Can You See Through Me!

Hi! I suppose I should introduce myself! My name is Luna, and I'm a second year at Ouran Academy. I just started this year, I moved from Australia...

~X~

The spunky young girl hesitated for a moment before enthusiastically opening up the doors of Music room three, unleashing a new world in itself. She was quite the rebel, refusing to wear the girls uniform and instead sporting A long sleeved black and white striped shirt and a red skirt coming to mid thigh. She wore knee high Red and black plaid socks and black converse. Her nails were painted a forest green, and she wore a Gir backpack. Her hair was a fiery orange that was dead straight and came to the middle of her back. Her bangs started to cover her electric blue eyes rimmed with eyeliner. She wore a red head band in her hair with a red bow to the side. Her soft lips framed perfectly white teeth.

She was blinded as she opened the doors and she blinked several times to regain her vision. All was quiet though as she walked into the room, not a sole in sight.

"Can I help you miss?" Asked a cool, calm voice. Luna turned towards the man, her eyes sparkling with excitement. She gave Kyoya a huge smile.

"No! Not really, I'm just exploring the school!" She exclaimed before bounding over to the Dark haired boy with glasses. He stood still, watching her silently. He made no movement and had no expression on his face.

"Shouldn't you be wearing the school uniform? I'm assuming you are a student." He mused quietly as he watched her bound over to him. She made a disgusted face.

"Ew no! That dress is gross, why in the name of the gods would I wear that!" She exclaimed flashing him another smile. She stopped then, and watched him with curiosity. "So uh... who exactly are you?" She questioned looking him up and down. Her eyes glimmered dangerously. He did not answer for a few moments, he simply stared at her, when he finally did answer, he sighed.

"I suppose I could ask you the same thing, neh? I Am Otori Kyoya of class 2-A." He replied in a rather bored tone. He watched with interest as The girls eyes sparkled with wonder.

"Ah! An Otori! I've heard of your family, they're quite the talk to be honest! You're the third son, aren't you?" She babbled on, Kyoya flinched slightly before quickly recollecting himself, after all, she had to be from a pretty high up family to be getting away with not wearing the school uniform. If he could keep his cool, he could use this meeting to his benefit. He cut her off.

"Er, yes I am the third son. And you are?" Her eyes widened with shock at first, but she shook it off quickly and once more started talking, that amazing smile plastered once more on her face.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry, father taught me better than that, oh well! My name is Luna Decarla, I'm from Australia! It's quite a shame that you're the third son, but you know I wouldn't let that stop me, if you really want to exceed your brothers, you can do it." Kyoya nodded.

"Yes, I realize this already, and that would explain your accen-"

"Then why does it bother you so much when someone mentions it?" Luna cut in staring out the window that was to the right, her hands clasped gracefully together behind her back. Kyoya froze and stared wide eyed at this girl who saw right through him. What was with her! Keep your cool, Kyoya. It's for the better. He mentally fought himself as Luna watched him carefully. "You know-"

"Shut up! Just- just stop! no one asked you." He exploded not wanting to hear anymore of the girls opinions or comments. Shit. He thought to himself. She seemed shocked for a moment, then her face softened to a small smile, she examined the floor carefully, not making eye contact.

"You know Otori, I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, I was just trying to be helpful." He snorted.

"I don't need your help." He muttered before beginning to walk away swiftly. Luna just stood there, sadly watching the shadow king make his leave.

~X~

"You shouldn't have angered the Decarla girl, her father owns one of the leading medical forces, almost bigger than ours, Kyoya. Apologize to her and become her friend at once." Kyoya's father stated dryly during dinner. Kyoya watched his plate.

"... Yes father." He replied obediently before escaping up to his room. He would do anything to make his father happy, to make him proud.

~X~

"Who's the new girl?" To identical red heads asked in unison. They were all at the host club, when a new girl happily bounded into the room and excitedly requested The Hitachiin twins.

"Evidently your new customer." Kyoya replied with slight agitation in his voice. "Treat her nicely, she's from a very high standing family." The older Hitachiin gave The shadow king an odd look.

"Well obviously, look she's not even wearing the school uniform!" Kyoya frowned and didn't make any comment. He slowly walked away grumbling softly to himself.

"What's his problem?" The older once more questioned. The younger shook his head.

"I'm not sure Hikaru, let's just let him go. We have work to do." Hikaru nodded as they both walked over to their hosting table where the exuberant red head sat across from them. Once more her rebellious streak showed in her clothing. Today she wore a sunny yellow top and skirt and yellow flats. In her long silky hair she wore a yellow head band. The twins gave her an odd look as they sat down.

"So... uh what brings you here, Miss."

"Right to the point then? Honestly I don't really approve of this host club, it's pretty cheesy, but then I heard about you two. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin right, of 1-A?" They both nodded. "I need you to... keep your eyes on Kyoya for me." Hikaru snorted.

"Why?" Luna gave a slight devious smile.

"Fine. If you two won't do it, I'll just become a regular guest with you. That way I can watch him." The twins shrugged.

"Whatever." They said in unison. She smiled to herself, and silently sipped her tea. How much fun would this be?

Authors Notes: I so felt the need to write a KyoyaXOC fanfic, It was originally going to be a oneshot, but I decided to make it a bit longer. Perhaps a few chapters, but nothing extremely long. I hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for reading! Please review! I'll do my best to update my stories, but with school and such it becomes difficult. Thanksies so much! ~Lori


	2. Realization

Disclaimer: I only own Luna.

**Yay! So I'm updating again! I hope you enjoy. :3**

Chapter 2

Realization

Luna skipped playfully down the hall not paying very close attention to where she was going. She hummed softly to herself as she went. She wasn't sure why her father had told her to watch Kyoya, all he had said was to "watch for anything suspicious" yeah, suspicious. Kyoya was one of the most boring hosts in that club, yet, she was drawn to him. Why?

Because she wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going she smacked into someone directly in front of her and fell to the ground with an _umph!_

"Would you watch where you're going!" snapped the upsetted Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses. He wore a frown as he regarded Luna, his eyes burned into her like heated coals.

"Oh! I'm sorry Kyoya, I was just-"

"Fooling around. That's what you were doing. If I were you I'd be more alert, especially if you wish to become the successor of your fathers company." Luna gave him a disgusted look.

"I don't want to become the successor to my father, he works in the medical business with all those sick people. Gross." Kyoya mentally smacked himself in the head, trying desperately to control his anger. What was with this girl that made him want to bang his head against a wall?

"You sound like Tamaki." He muttered. "What fools you are, why would you throw away something with the wave of your hand that I've been working my ass off all my life for?" He hissed though clenched teeth. Luna stood up rubbing her head and stared at Kyoya with curious eyes.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it that way, but don't take your anger out on me. I'm sorry I bumped into you but it was seriously just an-"

"Would you please stop talking? Look, think about what you have before you throw it away. Some of us aren't as privileged as you." Kyoya said as he gave a sigh. Luna just stared at him, shock portraying in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." She blurted. Kyoya regarded her with slightly kinder eyes.

"Yes, well, we all make mistakes, lets just not make a habit of it, alright?" Luna nodded and watched for a moment as Kyoya started walking down the hallway. Why was she so drawn to him? His smell was simply intoxicating and the way his eyes gleamed, oh wow. Luna was becoming increasingly dizzy at the thought of Kyoya. She wanted him to touch her, in anyway. She started to walk after him.

Kyoya wasn't quite sure what about Luna made him so angry, it was like he wanted to smack her, but he didn't because then he'd be upset that he hurt her. He was slightly annoyed that Luna was following him, but at the same time this thought excited him. What the hell was wrong? Kyoya had always had a firm grasp on what he wanted and how exactly to get it. This was the first time that he was truly confused. Luna stepped up beside him and watched him for a few moments, which made him surprisingly anxious. He mentally squirmed, making sure that no emotion showed of course.

"What exactly do you want?" He asked as they continued to walk. Luna shook her head.

"I don't know I just kind of-" She tripped then and started to fall to the floor. Kyoya, who was taken by surprised quickly tried to catch her, but failed. They both fell breathing heavy. Luna looked deep into Kyoya's eyes and he into hers. Time seemed to stand still as realization hit both of them. Suddenly, Kyoya knew what he wanted, and Luna why she was so drawn to him. They were both scared to death but slowly and cautiously, as if the spell would be broken if they moved to fast, They...

**A/N: bum bum bummmmmm! Cliff hanger! Ha! I got you alll! Now, review, or I won't ever update this again and you will all be forced to live your life without knowing what happens! Okay, maybe that's a little harsh, but seriously please review. I'll update soon, I promise. There's probably only going to be like two more chapters in this story seeing as it was suppost to be a oneshot. Ah well. Thanks for reading!**

**The Closet Monkeys: Review or we'll come eat you while you sleep by dragging you into our closet lair! It's uberdarkness in there muhahahahahaha! :)**

** ~Peace!~ :)**


	3. Daddys Orders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club! I-**

**Luna: Well duh! Of course she doesn't! XD That just made my day, like **_**you **_**could ever own something as amazing as the host club!**

**Me: Dude, I own you.**

**Luna: *stops laughing* O.O wait...**

Chapter three

Daddy's Orders

"What exactly do you want?" He asked as they continued to walk. Luna shook her head.

"I don't know I just kind of-" She tripped then and started to fall to the floor. Kyoya, who was taken by surprised quickly tried to catch her, but failed. They both fell breathing heavy. Luna looked deep into Kyoya's eyes and he into hers. Time seemed to stand still as realization hit both of them. Suddenly, Kyoya knew what he wanted, and Luna why she was so drawn to him. They were both scared to death but slowly and cautiously, as if the spell would be broken if they moved to fast, they leaned in and met in harmony, their kiss strong and true. Luna felt as if she were in heaven. Their lips danced together and finally Kyoya pulled reluctantly away.

"I'm sorry." Luna said automaticly. She was still mesmerized and had not yet come back to reality. Kyoya gave a chuckle as he took off his glasses and began cleaning them with much enthusiasm.

"Did you enjoy that?" He asked a bit flustered. He didn't meet Luna's gaze. She snapped out of it and looked at Kyoya with confused eyes.

"Did I...? Wait... were you playing me!" She shouted with extreme anger as she abruptly stood up. Kyoya answered quickly and bluntly.

"No,"

"Then why did you-"

"I can't ask you a simple question?" Kyoya asked as he finally looked up at Luna, who looked completely lost.

"Well, I mean... I just think that... oh nevermind! I should be asking you that!" Kyoya once more laughed as he stood up and slid his glasses back onto his face in one swift motion. He then walked over to Luna and grabbed her waist, bringing her close. He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why yes, yes I did." He kissed her again and touched her soft cheek before walking off, leaving Luna in the deep sea of Confusement by herself.

~X~

"Did you make good relations with the Decarla girl?" Mr. Otori asked as he took a bite of his stuffed duck and chewed slowly. Kyoya nodded.

"Yes father, I've made great relations with Luna." He replied as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Mr. Otori smiled and nodded with pleasure.

"Excellent, Kyoya. Keep up the good work. But don't get lazy just because I gave you one compliment, you've got a long hard road ahead of you if you wish to amount to anything." Kyoya stayed silent for a few moments as he played with his mash potatoes.

"Yes, I realize this father." Mr. Otori grunted.

"Good."

~X~

"Luna, dear, why are you home so early?" The Decarla maid asked as Luna skipped into the room. Luna smiled at her tenderly.

"Shelly! I must speak with father at once, is he in his office?" Shelly nodded politely at Luna.

"Yes, I believe he is. Supper will be ready around six!" She called after Luna as she began racing up the stairs.

"Thanks!" Luna yelled as she opened up her fathers door. He was writing something down.

"What is it Luna?" He asked not looking up from his work.

"Objective complete daddy!" He stopped what he was doing and looked at his daughter.

"Perfect, move on to phase two then." Luna nodded.

"Yes daddy, as you wish."

A/N: OoOo Didn't expect that did you? They're both playing each other XD Or... so it seems. They're both following daddy's orders haha. Sorry. This isn't the best but I wanted to update for you guys, cause it's been like two months. Please review, tell me what you think and such.


	4. Love or Lust?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, only the ever so spunky Luna.**

**Warning: This chapter has sexual themes in it… Just kinda warning you there.**

Chapter Four

Love or Lust?

Luna walked calmly into the room, a brilliant smile plastered on her face. She was in the highest of spirits, and her eyes flashed dangerously making everyone around her wonder. The final bell sounded around two minutes ago, and Luna had just entered Music Room Three.

"I'm sorry princess, The Host Club is closed today." A blonde with pitying sea blue eyes and a tall, lean figure stated apologetically. Luna whirled around and gave a startled laugh.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I'm not here for the club… I was actually hoping to find Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin here." She finished giving a nervous giggle. Today she decided to wear a forest green sweatshirt, jeans, and green flats. She wore a matching green headband in her hair. The males eyes seemed to light up and he glided across the room, taking a hold of Luna's hand. He kissed it gently and Luna blushed a bit.

"I can take you to them princess, but first, may I ask your name?" Luna observed his behavior, not being able to control her blush. She nodded slowly.

"I'm Luna Decarla, and you are?" She asked him with slight interest. To be honest she wanted to meet with the Hitachiins and get home as soon as possible. She didn't want to waste her time so freely. Besides, she might accidentally run into-

"I am Tamaki Souh, my dear. It is an honor to-"

"Milord, we'll take her from here." Hikaru Hitachiin cut in, interrupting his introduction. A look of shock crossed Tamaki's face before he stood up, a smile dancing on his face.

"Ahh! Hikaru, I was just getting ready to take Miss Decarla to you and Kaoru!" An amused smile played on Hikaru's lips as he noticed the pink tinge on Luna's face. He pushed past Tamaki and stopped in front of Luna. Kaoru stepped into view and Talked with Tamaki, their conversation inaudible.

"Did you fall for Milord's looks, or for his classy European nature?" Hikaru teased as he watched Luna blush a bit of a deeper red.

"Neither. He just caught me off guard, let's go." She replied and began walking out of the room, Hikaru right at her heels. Kaoru quickly said goodbye to Tamaki and followed them out of the music room.

~X~

They sat in the library, waiting patiently fro Luna to talk. She was digging through the reference section, and the twins watched her, with boredom written all over their faces. Hikaru stretched, a blank look in his face.

"What did you want to tell us?" Kaoru asked, clearly getting impatient although Hikaru looked like he was about ready to stand up and leave. Luna glanced over her shoulder her orange hair swaying with her movement. She looked slightly surprised, like she had forgotten they were there. She turned back around, plucked a book from the shelf, and sat down across from the twins.

"I wanted to tell you that we're moving on to phase two." They look unamused.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought we told you we weren't going to help you with you're screwed up plan." Hikaru said, his eyes portraying slight agitation. Luna shrugged and smiled.

"This would help your reputation, and you'd get money out of it." Hikaru snorted.

"We really don't care about the money, and our reputations are fine. Besides, this is insane." Kaoru replied as he stared at Luna with a look of disbelief on his face. Luna sighed, and quickly flipped through the book.

"What if I made you a deal?" Luna asked. She seemed a bit desperate to get them to help her. Hikaru raised his eyebrows.

"We're listening." He said and leaned back in his chair.

"If you help me, I'll… I'll become your personal slave for a week." They both smiled, a devious smile, and their eyes glimmered with interest. Hikaru spoke.

"A month." He with smirk.

"Two weeks" Luna countered.

"A month"

"Three weeks."

"A month."

"Fine! Whatever." Luna blurted, not quite happy with the situation she had just gotten herself into. "One month it is."

"You'll be staying at our house during this month, right?" Kaoru asked, unable to contain his grin. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure." Luna mumbled. She glared at them then. "But you two have to uphold your end of the deal first. Phase two." They both nodded and stood, and without another word they exited the library with smug looks on their faces.

~X~

Luna found that it was extremely hard to keep her normally happy mood today. She assumed that the twins had ruined that with their little deal. She was extremely angry that she had to be their slave for a month, and on top of that, while she was distracted by Hikaru and Tamaki, she forgot her bag in music room three.

When she entered the room, everything was dark and silent. Not surprising seeing as the time was 6:30. Any normal human would be home by this time. She skimmed the room quickly before finding what she was looking for. She smiled and started to walk across the room to pick up her bag. She was cut short when a swift, strong arm pulled her aside and pinned her to the wall, a hand on either side of her face. She breathed heavily and glanced at the person in front of her. She gave a small smile.

"Hello Kyoya, Do you need something?" Her heat skipped a few beats as she remembered their last encounter. The corner of Kyoya's mouth turned up a bit and he leaned in closer.

"I wanted to see you." Kyoya stated before closing the distance between them. He pressed against her, his lips hungry for hers as he pulled her closer to him. He didn't quite understand what he was doing, but his desire for her was overwhelming. Luna's eyes widened from shock, but she quickly lost her train of thought as she tangled her fingers in Kyoya's hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. She pressed herself against him.

A small moan escaped from her mouth, sending a heat wave though Kyoya's body. He moved them over to the couch, where he placed her and began to undress. Luna's heart beat fast as she watched him remove his shirt, revealing a rather attractive six pack along with nicely toned arms. E planted a trail of kisses up her neck and finally met her mouth with his. She didn't think, neither of them did.

. . .

Luna lay on the couch with Kyoya, contemplating what had just happened. They had sex. What had come over her? Why could she not control herself when she was around him? She jumped off of the couch and began getting dressed, Kyoya watching her, confused.

"I'm sorry, It's late, I have to be getting home." Luna mumbled with a blush as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head. Kyoya nodded and got up, also starting to get dressed.

"I should be getting home too…" He replied. They walked out of the school in awkward silence.

Kyoya was amazed at what had just happened. He never in a thousand years would have expected that, but when he saw her he just couldn't control himself. He cleared his throat, making Luna jump slightly.

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"No, thanks anyway." She said as she blushed. Kyoya smiled and before she knew what was happening, he kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said with a chuckle as he got in his limo and drove away, leaving Luna stand there, a deep crimson color on her cheeks. She touched the spot where Kyoya had kissed her and butterflies fluttered franticly in her stomach. She smiled. She got in her limo, and drove towards home. She realized she was missing something about halfway home. Luna forgot her bag in music room three.

**A/N: Yeah… sorry, I'm not that great with those kind of things because I don't write them that often, but I hope you liked this chapter anyway! Please review, tell me how it was and such. Thanks!**


End file.
